Sacred Spot
by desirefulemison
Summary: "Em, it's your birthday. I want to make you feel special. And how many other girls can claim that their girlfriend let them fuck them in a church?"


**Author's note: Thank you to pllrose for the prompt!**

"Alison... w-we should stop," Emily choked out as her girlfriend pressed a round of kisses to her neck, but even as she said that her eyes fluttered shut, letting out a tiny moan as Alison sucked on one of her particularly sensitive spots.

"Are you sure?" The blonde looked up at Emily, eyes filled with that fire that she always got when they were in the heat of the moment. It set a flame to Emily to know that she was the only one who saw Alison like this. "You don't sound like you want me to stop."

"We are _in_ a _church,"_ she emphasized weakly.

"So?" A wicked smile curled upon Ali's lips. "The Lord will see what we're doing anyway."

 _"Alison!"_

"What?! It's true."

"I don't want to think about anybody seeing this."

"Oh, c'mon, live a little."

"There's also the fact that you told me you just wanted to come here to pick up something from Pastor Ted before we went to dinner."

"So I lied." Alison shrugged, nails scraping up Emily's stomach ever so slowly, and Emily shivered, giving her girlfriend a stern look for the teasing.

"Em, it's your birthday. I want to make you feel special. And how many other girls can claim that their girlfriend let them fuck them in a church?" She said, cocking an eyebrow deviously, and Emily's mouth went dry at hearing the girl swear. She rarely did outside of the bedroom, and it was _so, so_ hot.

"Okay. Then why don't you put that mouth to good use and show me how good you can fuck me?"

"I think I've already shown you that plenty of times, baby," Alison murmured, lips continuing their attack on Emily's neck.

"I've definitely never had any complaints before."

Finally, Emily tilted her head up, lips meeting Alison's. Alison kissed her back eagerly, picking the brunette up and walking her over to the altar. She sat Emily down on it, standing in between her girlfriend's legs as they kissed.

"This needs to go," she murmured, unbuttoning Emily's blouse, and Emily did the same. Alison reached behind Emily to unclasp the girl's bra, eyes taking in the sight of the girl's breasts in appreciation before her lips moved to take one of Emily's nipples into her mouth. Emily let out a stifled moan, and Alison smiled to herself, focusing on the task at hand for a minute before moving to the other one, giving it the same attention.

"I wanna see you too, Ali," Emily murmured, gently moving Alison off of her long enough to unclasp her bra as well, letting it fall to the floor to reveal her girlfriend's perfect breasts. She felt her mouth go dry, still finding it hard to believe that Alison was _hers_ and that she got to see her like this.

Alison's kisses eventually moved south, stopping at Emily's abs. "These are really hot, you know that?" she breathed, looking up at Emily with nothing but desire in her eyes, and seeing her in between her legs with _that_ look in her eyes was almost too much for Emily.

"Alison..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

Emily gave Alison that sweet smile that always managed to make her palms sweat and her heart race, even when she had been 15 and confused about her own feelings. Alison returned the smile before focusing on the task at hand again, placing a kiss to _that_ spot on Emily's inner thigh that always made her quiver. It didn't fail this time.

"I wonder how wet you are for me," the blonde commented, and Emily felt herself growing more and more turned on (if that was _even_ possible with this woman) at her words.

"Ali... please..."

"Please what?"

"Please... fuck me."

"My girl's got the whole package. Sweet, sexy as hell, _and_ polite. What a catch-"

"Alison, I swear to God. I need you and if you don't fuck me _right now_ I'll be taking matters into my own hands."

Alison wasted no more time, pushing the girl's skirt up and pulling her panties down. Upon entering her girlfriend she quickly realized that she had been right- Emily was very wet and very ready for her.

Emily shifted her hips forward, pleased with the penetration but wanting more. Alison, sensing what she wanted, moved her head down, taking the other girl's clitoris into her mouth and sucking on it.

Emily was a mess above her, swearing and calling out Alison's name (and Alison decided that her name sounded _much_ better being worshipped in this place than Jesus's).

"Ali, don't stop," she moaned out, head falling backwards as she reached her climax. That didn't stop Alison, however, continuing and getting two more orgasms out of Emily before the brunette pushed her away, not being able to take anymore.

Alison made her way back up Emily's body, pressing a kiss to her lips. "How was it?"

"Incredible." Emily seemed shaken, but she eagerly kissed Alison back.

"Now it's your turn." Alison's eyes smoldered with want as Emily moved down, lifting Alison up onto the altar in one fluid motion.

Emily wasted no time, removing the girl's panties without a second thought. It was _her_ birthday and if she wanted to get Alison naked straight away then so be it.

"That was quite the performance there, Ms. DiLaurentis," Emily murmured.

"I try," the blonde said shakily, her usual smirk twitching at the corners of her lips, but she was unable to focus on much of anything when Emily was in between her legs.

"But I bet I can do better."

Emily's fingers dove into her and Alison's eyes widened, letting out a shriek of "Christ" as Emily fingered her. She knew that it wouldn't take much for her to come, not when she was already so turned on from the mere sight of seeing Emily come before.

"That's it," she encouraged as Emily's fingers found her clit, rubbing it in circles with one finger while the others penetrated her. Emily made a scissoring motion with her fingers and suddenly Alison was flying, moaning the girl's name over and over again as her orgasm overtook her. Emily made her come several more times before pulling away, enjoying the sight of a very flustered Alison DiLaurentis.

 _"God."_

 _The view wasn't bad,_ Emily noted as she watched Alison. Her face was flushed red, eyes closed, chest heaving as she struggled to control her breathing.

But then those blue eyes opened, giving Emily the scariest yet sexiest look she had ever seen.

"Still think this was a bad idea?"

"Of course not."

"Didn't think so."


End file.
